


Maybe

by idrilswritings (idrilhadhafang)



Series: Heroine/Villain [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Characters Writing Fanfiction, College, F/M, Flash Fiction, Gen, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Star Wars analogy, Star Wars fandom analogy, Writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilswritings
Summary: A writer does not part from her OTP easily





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Writing

  
_“I didn’t come looking for a fight.” Wren said. “I truly didn’t.”_  
  
“I know.” Aaryn looked over her, almost like he hadn’t seen her in too long. “You don’t know how long it took for me to find you.”   
  
Allison paused in that moment, looked over one of her sentences. Surely that couldn’t be right...but then again, of course it was. It was right for both of them. And yet there was something about it where she couldn’t help but wonder if she was really getting it right. Of course, she’d been staring at this blasted page for hours. Of course she was bound to make at least one writing mistake. She sighed, stepped away from the computer before turning towards her bed. She couldn’t help but be tired, really. The sort of tired that seemed to be pressing on her eyelids and things of that nature. She doubted she could do justice to Wren and Aaryn when she was all but dead on her feet.   
  
Allison’s room was the sort of room that you wouldn’t expect a woman her age to have, more like the room of a teenager than a twenty-one year old. It was full of merchandise related to Wren, Aaryn, and the show they came from, Star Quest. Action figures — some of the Wren stuff was frustratingly few in comparison to the Aaryn stuff. Apparently the merchandising team had wanted to focus more on the villain than the female lead. It had sucked, really — it had been one of those instances where Allison had quite liked both of them, thank you very much, and she couldn’t say she appreciated either one of them being shat upon. Especially when they made up her favorite pairing in Star Quest.   
  
Wren and Aaryn. It had been one of those instances where they had just seemed logical. Others had analyzed their interactions with a far keener eye than Allison had, but in the end, Allison thought, they’d just made sense, really.  
  
She’d already done her homework. Now she could get back to Wren and Aaryn. Daydreaming about possibilities that could be, really. Maybe they wouldn’t get a happily ever after, and yet Wren hoped, because in the end, they both deserved one. God willing, they both did.   
  
Even settling into sleep, Allison couldn’t help but think about what could be. Maybe, in the end, Wren and Aaryn would get the happily ever after they had deserved the moment they’d showed up onscreen. The orphan girl and the man driven to villainy. Maybe, just maybe. It was something that was too wonderful to possibly happen, especially since the fanbase wanted Aaryn’s head after what he had done. (Then again, they didn’t understand Star Quest. They never had)  
  
But Allison could hope. Even as she settled into sleep, she could only hope.


End file.
